Et elle ne lui dira jamais   Oui
by Pomme' Pomme
Summary: Un Voldemort qui ne fait plus parler de lui, le mariage de Harry et Ginny à l'approche, et des mangemorts de partout. Vous faites le rapprochement ?
1. Union

Ginny inspira une bouffé d'air et rouvrit ses yeux pour se voir dans le miroir en face d'elle… C'est bon, elle y est ! Habillé d'une magnifique robe blanche que ses frères avaient réussit à lui acheter en cotisant, les cheveux coiffé en chignon tout simple, et légèrement maquillée, elle était prête à devenir dans quelques instants Madame Potter. Elle laissa sa main dériver le long de sa robe, toute simple aussi, mais le fait que ça soit tous ses frères réunis qui lui ai offert rendait la robe encore plus belle, « Même ces radins de George et Fred, y ont mit du leur ! ». Elle sourit, elle était heureuse aujourd'hui, même étant en guerre, rien ni personne ne dérangera cette journée, c'était leur journée, leur mariage… Ce fut l'entrer de quelqu'un dans sa chambre qui la sortit de ses songes…

_ Ah ! Ginny, te voilà ! Dit Hermione en entrant dans la pièce. Je te cherchais depuis tout à l'heure ! Par Merlin, c'est moi qui t'ai dis de rester ici ! Mais oui, oh mon dieu, et votre foutu paître sorcier ! Il est passé où ? Et…  
>_ Hermione, calme-toi, calme-toi… Respire, respire…<p>

Hermione ferma les yeux et sortit tout l'air qu'il y avait dans ses poumons, et dit…

_ C'est toute cette pression et aussi Rose…  
>_ Encore ma petite chipie ! Rigola Ginny en passant sa main sur le ventre de son amie.<p>

Enceinte de six mois, Hermione se sentait dépasser par les évènements, après avoir su que Harry et Ginny allaient se marier, elle voulut tout de suite tout organiser pour leur mariage, bien que son cher mari le lui ai déconseillé avec sa grossesse… Mari qui n'est autre que Malefoy Drago ! Ayant passé leur dernière année, ensemble, et réuni par les mêmes appartements, l'Amour a été plus fort que la Haine qu'ils se portaient et Hermione a pu faire basculer Drago du bon coté, qui est maintenant un membre important de l'Ordre du Phénix, au même titre que Ron et Harry, bien qu'au début, tout le monde a eu beaucoup de mal a lui faire confiance. Hermione souffla un bon coup.

_ Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois y retourner ! Reprit Hermione, déterminé.  
>_ Tu aurais du écouter Drago !<br>_ Et puis quoi encore ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis enceinte que je ne peux rien faire !

Ginny se tut, et se mordit la lèvre inferieur pour s'empêcher de rire. Il leur avait dit, Drago préférait affronter cent mangemorts, plutôt que la fureur de sa femme, qui depuis peu devenait impulsive et se vexait que les autres pensent que maintenant qu'elle avait un petit être en elle, elle devait obligatoirement rester a ne rien faire ! « Sacrée Hermione ! » pensa son amie.

_ Aller ! A plus tard, Ginny ! dit-elle en sortant. Oh et…, elle s'arrêta, je ne te l'ai pas dis et j'ai peur d'oublier après, je suis débordée là ! Donc, je te souhaite d'être heureuse…

Et sur ce, elle sortit en fermant la porte dernière elle… Oui, heureuse, elle l'était… Elle se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir et sourit à son reflet… Dans quelques instants…

_

Dans cette sombre pièce, un jeune homme qui ne sembla pas affecter par le temps, songea à la façon de s'habiller pour le mariage d'une vieille connaissance, Potter n'allait rien comprendre ! Voilà maintenant deux mois qu'il attend ce jour. Il y a quelques mois, il n'était pas encore au courant, coupé du reste du monde pour reprendre des forces… Et une fois en passant par un couloir habituel de son manoir, il surprit un elfe de lire la Gazette du Sorcier… « Il existe encore ? », se dit-il ennuyer que les journaux parlent que de lui et de son retour. Mais quand l'elfe releva un peu plus le journal, il put lire en première page comme gros titre : « Le Survivant : Fiancé et bientôt Le Mariage ! ». « Quoi ? Le Survivant ? Harry Potter ? ». S'avançant un peu plus vers l'elfe, il lui ordonna de lui donner le journal, l'elfe choqué et épeuré, lui passa aussitôt et partit. Et le mage ce mit tout de suite après a lire…

« Le Survivant : Fiancé et bientôt Le Mariage !  
>De Rita Skeeter. »<p>

_ Elle vit encore, elle ?

« Voilà une bien bonne nouvelle, en ces temps de guerre et depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui… ».

_ Plus pour très longtemps alors…

« … Harry Potter, maintenant 24 ans, ancien élève de Poudlard à Gryffondor et maintenant travaillant comme Auror, a annoncé hier matin a ses collègues du Ministère de la Magie son futur mariage avec Ginevra Weasley, 23 ans, ancienne amie et camarade, mais aussi petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Pour l'instant, ses informations nous ont été donné par des personnes du Ministère, mais ni Harry Potter, ni Ginevra Weasley, ni autre personne de leur entourage n'a confirmer ces dires. Donc, affaire à suite ! ».

_ Voilà qui est intéressant… ce dit-il en regagnant sa chambre.

Comme l'avait écrit Skeeter dans son article, le Lord suivait cette affaire de près, demandant chaque nouvel exemplaire de la Gazette a sa sortie. Le monde des sorciers ne parlait que de ça, venant à en oublier qu'il détestait le fait d'être le sujet de conversation de tout le monde, et que c'était lui qui devait encore être a leur place, en première page ! Mais il n'avait plus fait parler de lui depuis bien longtemps, ce donnant en quelques sortes, un repo avant de les attaquer par surprise, et justement en voilà une occasion ! Personne ne s'attendrait à le voir au mariage de Harry Potter ! Il fut déçu de ne pas recevoir d'invitation, « Comme c'est dommage, ne pas m'inviter moi ! Ton vieil ami depuis toujours ! La lettre a surement du s'égarer, et je pense que tu seras surpris de me voir, ça fait longtemps quand même ! ».

Revenant à la réalité, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit en se regardant dans le miroir habillé de ce beau costume noir et cette cape de la même couleur, il n'était plus l'horrible maitre à l'affreux visage. Maintenant, il avait reprit son apparence de Tom Jedusor, et était l'horrible maitre a la gueule d'ange. Il sourit d'avantage. Non, décidément, Potter n'allait rien comprendre !


	2. Ensemble

Ginny souriait de toutes ces dents, enfin… Elle avançait au bras de son père vers Harry. Tous les regards étaient tournés sur elle, qui marchait gracieusement sur le tapis…

« Sublime ! », « Une vraie déesse », « Le Portrait craché de sa mère en plus jeune ! », ce fut Molly Weasley qui sortit cette dernière phrase qui eut le mérite de faire rire les gens à coté d'elle. Il y avait sa famille, ses amis de Poudlard avec qui elle était restée en contact, ses amies de l'équipe de Quidditch dont elle faisait partie…

Un peu plus loin, elle vit derrière Harry, la maison de son enfance, oh elle était bien loin cette enfance, maintenant, elle allait vivre avec Harry à Godric's Hollow, dans la maison de ses parents rénovée. Tout les invités étaient assit sur des chaises en rangé, divisé en deux parties, et au milieu un long tapis blanc était installé, mais la chose la plus Magie, c'était les sphotophores en verre posés au sol, qui rendait ce moment unique, en pleine nuit. Arrivé près de Harry, ce dernier lui tendit sa main, son père lui déposa un baiser sur le front, la regarda ému quelques secondes, sa petite fille avait grandie, elle allait se marier, et ce ne serait plus à lui de la protéger mais à Harry de le faire, elle allait voler de ses propres ailes. Puis, il partit s'assoir a coté de sa femme, près de ses fils. Ginny prit enfin la main de Harry, et s'avança encore un peu plus pour être en face de lui, et Harry la regarda émerveillé comme si c'était la chose la plus magnifique au monde.

_ Nous pouvons commencer, annonça « Le Paître-Sorcier » comme l'appelait Hermione, le mariage, mes chers enfant n'est pas une chose à prendre a la légère et…

Ginny ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle avait assisté à un nombre incalculable de mariage, dont le plus récent était celui d'Hermione, alors elle savait parfaitement qu'il lui parlait d'être toujours fidèle et aimante envers son « époux ». Elle savait qu'elle le sera, elle le savait car elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi par amour, et Harry était son amour ! Elle baisa les yeux vers sa main, elle ne porterait plus cette petite bague de pureté dans quelques minutes. Quand elle était encore à Poudlard, Hermione lui avait parlé des habitudes des moldues, et arriva a cette bague, comme quoi les filles moldus la mettait pour prouver qu'elles resteraient pures jusqu'au mariage et qu'après cela, la bague de pureté serait remplacer par son alliance. Ginny n'y croyait pas trop, mais c'était un bon moyen de faire déguerpir les garçons en leur disant qu'elle ne coucherait avec personne avant le mariage. Elle sourit sans s'en rendre compte, c'était fini Poudlard, et de cette bague aussi… « Dans quelques instants… », pensa-t-elle, « … tout changera ! ». Oh que oui, tout allait changer ! Mais pas comme elle le prévoyait…

_

Le Mage Noir se dirigeait d'un air hautain vers l'extérieur. Déjà, plusieurs de ses alliés étaient là-bas à l'attendre. Quand il arriva, l'uns de ses serviteurs vint lui parler, le voici devant son maitre, à genoux…

_ Maitre, nous sommes tous prêts à partir, commença à lui dire Lucius Malfoy, devrions-nous y aller à dos de Sombrals ou en Transplant ?  
>_ Les Sombrals ne nous suffiront pas, alors mieux vaut tous partir en transplant. Est-ce que leur demeure est protégée ?<p>

_ La maison, oui et le jardin, où doit se passer la fête aussi, mais juste a coté, il y a une petite forêt, qui semble oublié, elle n'est pas protéger et la nuit nous aidera a nous y infiltré ! Nous transplaneront un peu loin d'eux pour ne pas nous faire remarquer et devront marcher une certaine distance.  
>_ Parfait ! Répondit le Lord. Allons-y ! Dites aux autres de se préparer à transplaner vers la forêt de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Nous partons dans quinze minutes.<p>

Et aussitôt, il partit vers un coin sombre, seul. Lucius prévenu les autres comme le lui avait ordonné le maitre et partit rejoindre sa femme, car il leur restait encore un peu de temps.

_ J'espère qu'il sera là…  
>_ Qui donc ? Demanda Narcissa en savant pertinemment de qui il parlait.<br>_ Drago ! Il ne s'y attendra pas ! Je vais lui faire payer sa trahison et son union avec cette sang-de-bourbe !  
>_ Ah…<p>

Elle ne fut capable que de prononcer ce son… Drago les avaient peut-être trahi mais comment Lucius pouvait ainsi être aussi cruel et avoir de telles pensées envers son propre fils ? Elle n'en savait rien. Pour elle, Drago avait fait le bon choix, il avait choisi son camp qui était le bon et s'était marier a une très séduisante et intelligente femme qu'il aimait et qu'elle aimait en retour. C'est tout ce qu'elle savait, mais elle était très fière de son fils et espérait avec cette « attaque surprise » le revoir encore une fois et voir la jeune femme qui était désormais la nouvelle Madame Malefoy qu'elle n'a encore jamais vue.

Enfin, ils se rassemblèrent pour partir, et transplanèrent, pour tomber au beau milieu d'une forêt assombrie par la nuit. Assez loin, ils virent une faible lumière.

_ C'est là-bas, dit Bellatrix en pointant la lumière du doigt.

Et tous ce mirent à marcher en silence vers le jardin des Weasley. Le seigneur des Ténèbres était en pleine réflexion, bizarrement, il avait déjà entendu le nom de Ginevra Weasley quelque part avant de le lire dans la Gazette. Et pendant tout le trajet, se tortura le crane pour essayer de se rappeler qui ça pouvait bien être, jusqu'à a leur arrivé, il n'y avait aucun bruit, seul un vieillard qui parlait pour ne rien dire, la quasi-totalité des personnes présentes hochaient la tête sans comprendre le moindre mot de ce qu'il disait. Les autres aussi s'étaient arrêtés, attendant le signal de leur maitre, qui lui observait Potter dans un vieux costume tellement ringard ! « Venant de lui, ça ne m'étonne pas ! ». A ses cotés, une jeune femme tout à fait séduisante, elle brillait de mille feux, elle était magnifique ! « Mais qu'ELLE ! Soit avec LUI ! Ça, ça m'étonne ! ».

_ Harry James Potter, voulez-vous de prendre pour épouse Ginevra Molly Weasley ?  
>_ Oui, je le veux.<br>_ Et vous ? Ginevra Molly Weasley, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Harry James Potter ?

Ginny commençait à ouvrir sa bouche, elle n'avait qu'à répondre comme Harry par un « Oui, je le veux », tout simplement. Seulement un « AHH ! », qui n'était pas le sien, détourna son attention vers les bois derrière elle. D'où venant… Oh non !


	3. Retrouvailles

Les consignes du Lord avaient étaient claires :

_ Ne tuez personne ! Je sais que ça serait amusant de le faire, surtout qu'ils ne s'y attendent pas. Mais si nous ne tuons personne et que nous partons après, ils se rendront compte que c'était une diversion et qu'ils se sont fait avoir en plein dans le mile ! Bien sur, je regrette, comme vous tous je pense, de ne pas pouvoir les voir quand ils s'en apercevront ! Maintenant, allons-y !

Ils rirent d'un rire a vous glacez le sang. Et c'est a ce moment là que Bellatrix poussa un monstrueux cri, qui détourna l'attention de tout le monde sur la forêt, aussitôt tout les regards tourner vers cette direction, les mangemorts apparurent en les encerclant.

Par reflexe, Ginny porta sa main vers sa poche « imaginaire ». « Satané robe ! », elle qui avait tout le temps sa baguette sur elle et aussi toujours une poche où la mettre ! Elle regarda la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle l'avait posé sur son lit avant de sortir. « Je suis maudite ! Même le jour de mon mariage, je ne suis pas tranquille ! », elle voulut dire a Harry qu'elle montait dans sa chambre et qu'elle revenait mais celui-ci était déjà partit, aidé Victoire et Teddy qui se faisaient poursuivre par un loup-garou ! « Lâche ! S'attaquer a plus petit que soi ! », pensa Ginny. Elle commença à marcher en direction de la maison, toutes les personnes autour d'elle couraient et criaient. Mais une main vint se mettre sur sa bouche, pour l'empêcher de crier et l'autre sur sa taille pour l'attirer vers les bois dernier elle, elle se débattue mais sans succès, elle reconnu tout de suite la personne sans même a voir son visage, Bellatrix. Qui pouvait avoir une aussi mauvaise manucure ? « Merlin ! Personne ne peut me voir ou quoi ? A L'AIDE ! ». Mais c'était trop tard…

Ron et Drago se battaient cote-à-cote, chacun protégeant les arrières de l'autre.

_ Maman, fais monter les enfants ! cria Ron.  
>_ D'accord !<br>_ Fleur, demandes aux femmes qui ont leurs baguettes et qui sont capables de se battre de rester, les autres, qu'elles montent à la maison !  
>_ J'y vais !<br>_ Excellent travail, tu fais un bon chef, la belette ! dit Drago à l' intention de son ami en lançant quelques sorts en même temps.  
>_ De rien, la fouine ! lui répondit la belette.<p>

Ils avaient gardé leurs petits surnoms, mais les utilisaient en toute amitié ! Tous les hommes étaient restés, chacun d'eux se battait comme il pouvait. Soudain, Drago aperçu quelqu'un qui ne devait pas être là. Et s'avança vers cette personne… Et s'arrêta a quelques centimètres d'elle, et commença à la regarder sortir une baguette d'on ne sait où, mais elle remarqua quelqu'un l'observer…

_ Quoi ? demanda Hermione.  
>_ Tu es vraiment têtue, tu sais ?<br>_ Drago, je…  
>_ Non, Hermione ! Tu ne comprends pas, que si je te perds, ma vie n'aurait aucun sens ? Je sais que tu veux te rendre utile, et que tu me diras après « Tu ne me perdras jamais. », mais s'il te plait, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour Rose !<p>

Narcissa était restée en retrait, de derniers les arbres, elle regardait cette scène qui s'offrait a elle. La femme de son fils était dos a elle, mais même vu comme ça, paraissait magnifique. Elle ne comprenait pas qui pouvait être cette Rose, était-ce son nom ? Non, elle l'avait déjà entendu et oublier mais elle était sure que ce n'était pas Rose.

_ Tu sais que tu es la seule personne qui arrive à me convaincre de faire quelque chose dont je n'ai pas envie ? demanda sa femme.  
>_ Merci, mon ange, dit-il en l'embrassant, excuses moi, mais j'ai repérer une vieille connaissance là-bas qui doit me chercher.<p>

Il commença à partir, mais elle le retint par la poignée, et l'obligea à la regarder.

_ La règle s'applique aussi sur toi ! Je ne le supporterai pas, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose !  
>_ Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione.<p>

Puis, il partit. Hermione resta un moment à voir son homme marcher vers ce qui fut –pour Drago– un paternel, et commença à se battre. Seulement une main, prit la sienne et l'attira dans le décor dernier elle. Trop surprise par ce geste, elle ne fit rien pour s'enfuir alors que la main ne la tenait pas ferment. « N'ai pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal. », c'était une voix douce et calme, Hermione était dos a la personne et ne voyait rien d'elle. Pensant que c'était l'unes des invités qui voulait l'aider à se cacher, elle voulut se retourner pour voir qui ça pouvait bien être. Mais la femme, pensant qu'elle voulait fuir, passa son bras pour resserrer sa taille, mais trouva un obstacle.

_ Tu, tu, tu es enceinte ! dit Narcissa, surprise.  
>_ Oui, mais qui êtes-vous ? Répondit Hermione en se retournant.<br>_ C'est vrai que tu ne m'as jamais, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Donc, je me présente, Narcissa Malefoy, je suis ta belle-mère.  
>_ Je, je, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, pas que je ne m'attendais pas à vous rencontrer un jour, mais je pensais que ça se ferait dans d'autres circonstances.<p>

Narcissa sourit, cette jeune femme était tout à fait attendrissante quand elle bafouillait.

_ Commences déjà par te présenter, je ne connais pas ton nom.  
>_ Oh ! Oui, pardon ! Excusez-moi ! Hermione Granger, enfin Malefoy maintenant, je suis votre belle-fille.<br>_ Enchanté Hermione, lui répondit-elle, je me demandais, tu en aies à quel mois ?  
>_ Sixième. C'est une fille, Rose.<p>

Maintenant tout devenait clair pour Narcissa. Elle s'abaissa pour être prêt de son ventre.

_ Bonjour Rose, je suis ta grand-mère.  
>Hermione sourit, cette femme était adorable, comme le lui avait décrit Drago, elle s'imaginait déjà sa fille avec sa grand-mère plus tard. Soudain, elle se souvint de se qui se passait juste à coté d'elle.<p>

_ Oh ! Mais je les avais complètement oublié eux ! dit-elle en commençant à partir.  
>_ Attends, ne t'en fais pas ! Le Maitre a ordonnez de ne tuer personne ! Tu n'as rien à craindre.<br>_ Alors pourquoi revenir maintenant alors qu'il n'apparaissait plus depuis des mois ?

Cette fille était décidément très intelligente, elle savait qu'elle et Drago faisait partis de L'Ordre du Phénix, et elle essayait de lui sous-titré des informations. Mais Narcissa aussi en avait un peu trop dit.

_ Pour créer la panique lors du mariage de Potter, sans doute, mentit-elle.

Un cri se fit entendre, c'était le signal, elle devait partir.

_ Je suis si heureuse d'avoir pu te rencontrer Hermione et d'avoir su que tu étais enceinte ! Mais pour l'heure je dois y aller, j'espère te revoir, dans « d'autres circonstances ». Au revoir.

Hermione hésita un moment à faire quelque chose, mais quand ce fut Narcissa qui la prit dans ses bras, elle ne dit pas non et serra d'avantage sa belle-mère. Hermione se redirigea vers le jardin, et regarda une dernière fois où se trouvait Narcissa en souriant. Hermione était vraiment d'une beauté inégalable, vêtue d'une robe noir et souriante comme elle l'était à ce moment là, Narcissa comprit plus que jamais le choix de son fils pour cette femme.


	4. Réveille

_ Hermione ? Tu t'es caché dans la forêt ? demanda son mari en arrivant vers elle.

Voyait Ron aussi approcher elle se résigna à parler de sa rencontre avec sa mère…

_ Je te raconterai plus tard, dit-elle tout bas pour ne pas être entendue.

_ Eh ! Les amis, ils sont partis, on devrait rentrer pendant ce temps, on est jamais trop prudent, leur expliqua Ron.

Et tout les trois se dirigeaient vers la maison Weasley, en entrant ils virent tous les invités assit où ils pouvaient trouver une place, certaine commençaient à partir par cheminé ou en transplant. Ils virent dans le salon leurs amis regrouper qui discutaient.

_ Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange ? demanda Neville.

_ Que tu as mis ta cravate a l'envers ? dit Dean pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Non, banane ! Je parlais de leur attaque !

_ Tiens ! C'est bizarre que tu fasses la remarque parce que moi aussi, j'ai trouvé ça douteux, émit Ron.

_ De quoi vous parlez a la fin ? demanda Harry.

_ Ils n'ont tués personne, je ne dis pas que ça aurait été mieux, mais c'est bizarre, trop même ! Depuis quand les mangemorts attaque par surprise pour ne tuer personne ? En plus, c'était une occasion de rêve qui s'offrait à eux ! Notre priorité était les enfants, les femmes n'avaient pas leurs baguettes, et quelques hommes ne les avaient pas aussi…

_ Maintenant que tu le dis, ça se tient, dit Hermione, ça ressemblait plutôt a une…

_ Diversion, finit Drago.

_ Exact ! Maintenant reste à savoir dans quel but ?

Ils restèrent tous un moment à réfléchir, ce n'était pas seulement pour créer la panique comme l'avait dit Narcissa, songea Hermione. Voldemort ne se serait pas déplacer et attaquer alors qu'il ne le faisait plus depuis des mois, seulement pour ça ! Il avait beau haïr Harry au plus haut point, ce n'était certainement pas ça la raison de leur venu ! Soudain, Hermione senti quelque chose au ventre.

_ QUIDDITCH ! Cria tout à coup Hermione.

_ Quoi ? S'étonna Ron, qu'une fille aussi censée qu'Hermione dise ça a un moment aussi critique.

_ Elle dit ça quand Rose lui donne un coup de pied, expliqua son mari. (1)

_ Qui sait ? Répliqua Hermione. Elle deviendra peut-être une grande joueuse de Quidditch, comme sa tante Ginny !

Une minute, puis deux, puis trois…

Un ange passa…

_ Où est Ginny ?

Ginny se réveilla avec beaucoup de difficulté, elle avait l'impression que sa tête pesait une tonne ! Ouvrant petit à petit les yeux, elle essayer d'identifier l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était une chambre, aux couleurs plutôt sombres, mais qui avait un certain charme. Elle se massa le crane. Bizarrement, elle ne se rappelait de rien a partir de « Voulez-vous épouser Harry James Potter ? ». Mais elle était sure d'avoir répondu « Oui », elle entendait même de l'eau couler d'une porte qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à dire que c'était la salle de bain, c'était surement Harry qui prenait sa douche. Elle regarda encore la chambre, c'était la chambre de l'hôtel ? Harry lui avait dit que c'était grand et beau, avec une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur une plage, il avait choisit un hôtel moldu. Or, là où elle se trouvait, il n'y avait déjà pas de fenêtre. Il y avait le lit sur lequel elle était allongée, un bureau, une cheminé, une armoire et deux portes, l'une étant celle qui donnait sur la salle de bain et l'autre surement la sortie, tout ça en une petite chambre. « Je n'aurais pas dû me faire trop d'idées, après tout, Harry commence tout juste à travailler et l'argent que lui avaient laissés ses parents, s'est épuisé au cours des années pour ses fournitures scolaires, et nouveau habits… Ne le déçois pas, et souris ». Ginny soupira, et ne remarqua pas que l'eau s'était arrêter de couler. « Il a terminé, je devrais me doucher aussi, je porte ma robe depuis hier. », elle baissa les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée sur sa robe. Bon dieu ! Qu'elle était sale ! Toute tachée de boue et feuilles qui s'y étaient accroché ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? Alors que des flashs lui revenaient en mémoire, une voix la fit sursauter.

_ Bien dormi ?

_ Lastrange ?

_ Ça faisait longtemps, Weasley !

Ginny sembla très surprise, Bellatrix se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain et avait seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Ginny fut même choquée d'elle-même, de penser que vu sous cette angle démaquiller de toutes les pacotilles qu'elle se mettait et ces cheveux, certes, mouillés mais peignés, elle était jolie. Elle se rapprocha d'elle, alors Ginny porta sa main vers sa poche, toujours imaginaire. « Saleté de Robe ! Après maman me demande pourquoi je ne porte pas assez de robes et de jupes ? ».

GINNY ::

Elle commença à monter sur le lit, après tout c'était le sien, mais la façon dont elle le faisait laissait a désiré… Malgré moi, je jetais un coup d'œil à la serviette autour de sa taille, une toute petite serviette… Et moi, je reculais, encore et encore mais il y avait ce mur qui me bloquait…

_ Bon, euh… écoutez, je, j'allais me marier. Euh, avec un homme donc, je…

J'essayais de choisir les bons mots, mais apparemment pas assez bons car elle réagit avant même que je n'ai à finir…

_ Quoi ? Tu ose insinuer que j'aime les femmes ?

En effet, c'est ce que je pensais, mais je voulais lui répondre que non elle avait mal comprit, mais je n'eus même pas le temps de le faire qu'elle prit sa baguette et cria :

_ ENDOLORIS !

Sur le coup, le sort m'arracha un cri de surprise, mais aussitôt je me mordis les lèvres. Pas question de lui montrer que j'avais mal, ça lui aurait fait trop plaisir, vieille sorcière !

_ Petite insolente !

Et son affreux rire me parvint aux oreilles, vieille sorcière folle ! J'essayais au mieux de ne pas trembler, ce qui était plutôt difficile, mais je ne devais pas lui monter que le sort m'affectait a ce point. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, j'étais resté comme ça, peut-être quelques minutes mais pour moi, c'était une éternité ! Je commençais à faiblir, je sentis soudain ma tête suivit de mon corps s'étaler sur le sol froid, tout devenait flou autour de moi… J'allais m'évanouir, je ne remarquais même pas Lastrange stopper son sort, mais vis avant de partir quelqu'un pénétrer dans la chambre, étant au sol je ne voyais que ces chaussures, des talons, c'était une femme. Et je priais pour que ça soit Hermione ou une autre femme de l'Ordre qui soit venu avec les autres pour me sortir de là !

_ Tu es folle ? Le maitre te l'a formellement interdit !

Et me voilà parti loin…

Ginny ouvrit un œil puis l'autre, dieu qu'elle avait mal au crane et tout lui paraissait flou, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, elle se massa la tête et en remarquant la chambre où elle se trouvait, des flashs lui revirèrent, la chambre faisait deux fois la chambre de Bellatrix mais elle ne s'en réjouit pas. « Est-ce que je vais enfin me réveiller dans la bonne chambre ? ». Et ne pensant pas recevoir de réponse à cette question muette, elle fut surprise d'entendre une voix a coté d'elle.

_ Je ne crois pas, non.

Elle se tourna vers la voix, sa voix. Exactement comme dans la Chambre des Secrets à sa première année… Le même visage, mais qui paraissait plus mature au lieu de celui d'adolescent qu'elle avait connu, les mêmes traits, ses cheveux, autrefois si bien coiffer et tirer en arrière avec du gel était maintenant ébouriffés, lui donnant un air de rebelle et séduisant qui lui allait bien avec ses yeux sombres et mystérieux… « Ressaisis-toi, Ginny ! Il a utilisé la Legilimancie sur toi pour te répondre ! Il le fait encore maintenant ! ».

Le Mage sourit a cette pensée qui confirma les dires de Ginny. Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus dans cette qu'elle avait pensée à la « Chambre des Secrets ». Etait-ce la petite Ginevra qu'il avait possédé il y a quelques années ? Alors comme ça, elle s'était entichée de Potter. Et avait oublié sa promesse. « Petite impertinente ! » pensa Le Lord. Mais il devait l'avouer, elle avait bien grandit depuis leur première et dernière rencontre ! Quand il l'avait vu devant l'Autel. Il n'avait vraiment pas pensé à elle, que Potter se marie ça l'avait assez sonné comme ça. Quelle bonne femme sensée serait prête à se marier avec Saint Potter ? Et maintenant, tout lui devint clair, Ginevra allait se marier à lui, pour en quelques sortes le remercier ? Remercier son sauveur de la Chambre des Secrets.

Et au lieu de détruire cette femme, comme cela était prévu, il lui avait évité de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ! Lord Voldemort qui fait une bonne action. Il frissonna a cette pensée mais ce que Ginny ne remarqua pas.

On lui avait parlé d'elle, mais il n'écoutait pas… Il savait juste que c'était une Sang-Pur mais aussi traitre à son sang et très pauvre ! Sa famille fraternisait avec les moldus et les aimaient ! Rien que ça, avait suffit à la dégouter ! Son plan avait été de la kidnapper, ce qu'il venait de faire, la retenir seule et isolée un bon moment pour la rendre folle, et la jeter à Potter en lui disant qu'il l'avait souillé. Mais là, la revoyant après toutes ses années, comme il l'avait déjà pensé, elle avait grandit ! Ses cheveux de feu lui retombaient sur les épaules, le chignon qu'elle avait s'était défait. Sa robe était quelques peu déchirée et laissait paraitre quelques bouts de sa peau, blanche, comme autrefois, il se demandait si elle était toujours aussi douce au touché ? Pourquoi se le demandait-il alors qu'il pouvait la touché ? Et lentement il s'approcha du lit, laissant sa baguette sur son bureau en se levant de sa chaise…

« Ils sont tous obsédés ici, ma parole ? » pensa Ginny en le voyait arriver.

Il s'assit sur le lit, assez grand pour deux personne « ne pense pas à ça ! » lui ordonna la voix. Et continuait à avancer vers elle.

_ Que ? Que faites-vous ?

Tiens, elle ne le tutoie plus ?

_ Je vous préviens ! Quand je frappe, ça fait mal ! Et vous avez posez votre baguette sur le bureau ! Je vais crier, je va…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps, il avait sellé ses lèvres avec les siennes. Douces et tendres…

Impossible ! Impossible ! Elle embrassait Lord Voldemort ! S'en était trop ! Elle ne pensait pas à ça à son réveille. Bien au contraire, elle devait se préparer pour son mariage avec Harry, lui dire « Oui » et vivre heureuse avec lui ! Pas ça ! C'était injuste ! Elle… elle… s'était évanouie…

La voyant relâcher la pression qu'elle s'était imposée quelques minutes auparavant, Le Maitre ouvrit ses yeux et vit quelque chose laquelle, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment. Elle était inconsciente dans ses bras, elle avait laissé couler quelques larmes de ses yeux maintenant clos qu'il n'avait pas remarqués.

Incroyable ! Cette femme, –et non fille– était incroyable ! S'évanouir alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'homme pour qui des millions de femmes se battraient, allait s'apprêter a lui faire l'Amour ?

Il se surprit à sourire de la situation… Oui, il s'en rappelait de cette petite fille, qui avait des réactions toujours aussi inappropriées dans des situations critiques…

Il la redéposa lentement sur le lit, elle dormait, paisiblement maintenant. Et cette vision lui en renvoya une autre, cette même fille en plus jeune, étendu sur le sol froid de La Chambre des Secrets, et la vie la quittait peu à peu… Sauf que là, elle était vivante, et n'avait pas besoin d'elle… Mais pour le moment, il devait s'entretenir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui a désobéit à ses ordres ! Bellatrix Lastrange allait en voir de toutes les couleurs…


	5. Jeu

Elle n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, cette fois-ci. Ginny savait parfaitement où elle se trouvait, et c'était bien ça son problème ! Elle était en colère, contre les mangemorts, contre Harry qui voulait se marier au plus vite, contre Tom, NON ! Voldemort ! Elle secoua sa tête à cette pensée, mais surtout contre elle-même. Elle était en colère contre elle-même ! Ils étaient en guerre ! Et elle, la seule chose intelligente qu'elle avait sut faire c'était d'aller se marier ? Et elle avait était stupidement enlevée ! Stupide ! Ouais, elle était stupide, elle n'avait même pas pensé à prendre avec elle une baguette !

_ Miss Weasley ? demanda une voix.

**« Miss Weasley »** ? C'était ça aussi son problème ! Elle devrait s'appelait « Mrs Potter » à l'heure qu'il est !

_ Miss Weasley ? insista la voix, féminine.

Ginny ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle voulait mourir plutôt que de rester ici ! Et mieux valait provoquer le « maitre » en personne pour que ça soit plus rapide et quelque peu « plus digne », si par le plus grand des malheurs, elle devait mourir des mains de Bellatrix Lastrange, son âme ne serait jamais en paix ! Elle avait une GROSSE dette envers cette femme. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre !

Devant elle se tenait, dans une allure de grande femme, Narcissa Malefoy, elle lui souriait compatissante.

_ Miss Weasley, répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois, je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes réveillez, finit-elle avec en soupirant.

Ginny ne comprenait pas… La première fois, elle avait eu affaire avec une perverse en serviette de bain. La deuxième, avec un psychopathe, meurtrier, et beau comme un dieu par-dessus le marché. Et là ! La mère de l'un de ses meilleurs amis ! Elle ne comprenait pas, ou non, elle ne comprenait plus… C'était insensé, que voulaient-ils d'elle ? Elle n'avait plus participé aux réunions de l'Ordre depuis belle-lurette, pour préparer son mariage, alors quoi ?

_ Laissez-moi tranquille, dit-elle en se tournant de l'autre coté.

Elle entendit Narcissa soupirer, et vint s'assoir sur le lit.

_ Je suis désolée, fit cette dernière.

Ginny était outrée. Quoi ? Pourquoi c'était à elle de s'excuser ? De quoi s'excuser-t-elle au juste en plus ? C'était à ce monstre de le faire ! Elle se leva d'un bond.

_ CE N'EST PAS A VOUS DE LE FAIRE !

Narcissa parut un premier temps surprise, puis sourit…

_ Vous êtes vraiment comme on me l'a décrit, lâcha-t-elle.

Ginny lui sourit d'un sourire qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, le plus hypocrite qui soit.

_ Pff ! Je me demande comment ses mangemorts peuvent me connaitre pour me décrire aux autres !

_ Qui vous dit que ce sont des mangemorts qui m'ont parlé de vous ?

Le visage de Ginny était maintenant neutre… Qui d'autre alors ? Narcissa sembla lire ses pensées…

_ Une certaine future maman, m'en a parlé néanmoins…

Hermione ? Elle avait parlé à Hermione ? Non, Hermione lui avait plutôt parlé d'elle. Même si elle s'était promit de ne pas faiblir, elle pleura… Narcissa la prit dans ces bras, comme une mère protectrice. Une mère ? La sienne lui manquait… Et ce silence ? Au Terrier, était inexistant…

_ S'il te plait, arrête, la pria Narcissa.

Elle ne pouvait pas, même si elle le voulait, elle ne pouvait pas, elle tremblait, elle sanglotait…

_ Madame Malefoy, c'est… c'est injuste ! Pourquoi le jour de mon… mariage ? Pourquoi ?

_ Je sais, pardon.

_ Ce n'est pas à vous de le faire.

Elle lui sourit d'un sourire triste, et lui enleva quelques larmes sur ses joues…

_ Comment va-t-elle ? Comment vont-ils tous ?

_ Ce n'est pas plutôt à eux de demander ça ? dit Mrs Malefoy en plaisantant.

Et cela réussit, Ginny sourit un peu et sécha ses larmes, non sans arrêter de pleurer…

_ Ils vont bien, commença Narcissa. Aucun mort, certes, quelques blessés mais rien de grave. Et Rose et Hermione sont en excellente santé, même plus ! Drago dit qu'elle a soif de vengeance, et qu'elle n'en peut plus d'attendre, termina-t-elle en souriant.

De l'Hermione tout craché ! Elle était contente de savoir Narcissa Malefoy de leur coté, elle pourrait peut-être l'aider à s'évader ? Et en pensant cela, elle lança sans le vouloir un regard suppliant à cette dernière.

Et c'est son soupir, qui la ramena à la réalité.

_ Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais je ne t'aiderais pas, dit-elle d'une voix calme en évitant le regard de Ginny.

_ Mais… Pourquoi ? Vous...

_ Je vais signer mon arrêt de mort, le tien, celui de Potter et celui du monde magique tout entier !

Cette femme était-elle paranoïaque ?

_ Je sais à quoi tu pense, mais oui, je suis très sérieuse ! Vous au lieu de préparer quelque chose contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous avez baissez votre garde ! Alors que lui, se renforçait de jour en jour !

_ Par Merlin, s'exclama Ginny.

_ Je crains fort que ce n'est que le début !

* * *

><p>Ron fixait les flammes dansaient dans la cheminée de leur maison, chez les sorciers, on pouvait aussi voyager par cheminée, « Un seul nom, un seul endroit, et je pourrais y être ! La faire revenir ! Où es-tu, Ginny ? », seul le nom de l'endroit ! Mais ils ne l'avaient pas, personne ne l'avait, ils ne savaient pas où se trouvait Lord Voldemort, où se cachait-il ? Rien, il était piégé, aucun moyen de retrouver Ginny, ils cherchaient, tout l'ordre c'était rassembler pour une réunion d'urgence ! Harry était dans un état lamentable, et tout ça… Ils auraient pu l'éviter… Ils auraient pu… Mais le mal et fait !<p>

*Crik*

_ Eh ! Dray ! Tu m'as fais peur !

_ Pardon, je ne savais pas que tu étais là !

Drago descendait lentement l'escalier et avait effrayait par la même occasion Ronald, trop pensif qui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

_ Bref, peu emporte, que fais-tu réveillé à cette heure ? demanda ce dernier.

_ Hermione veut des raisins, dit simplement Drago.

_ A CETTE HEURE ? d'indigna Ron.

_ C'est ça une femme enceinte ! répondit-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_ Pff, c'est bien pour ça que je suis pour le célibat ! Quand je pense que Harry allait aussi avoir la corde au…

Il s'arrêta et son ami comprit de suite…

_ Tu pense à…

_ Oui… Je ne peux m'y empêcher ! Malefoy ! C'est… c'est ma petite sœur et elle est entre les mains de ce salaud !

Malefoy lui avait dit de ne pas y penser, même lui s'inquiétait pour Ginny, c'était la meilleure amie de sa femme et la sienne aussi, la petite sœur de son ami, et la petite-amie de son autre ami. Et plus important, Merlin que cette femme savait jouer au Quidditch, il ne serait jamais en paix s'il ne la battait pas minimum une fois ! Ils la retrouveraient bien, c'était impossible que Voldemort ne la tue si facilement après l'avoir kidnappé… Hein ? C'était impossible, hein ?

_ Ron ! Ma mère veillera sur elle !

_ Je sais ! Je sais ! En passant, c'est super que ta mère ce soit rallier à nous, mais… Ce n'est même pas une mangemort ! Heureusement ! Mais elle n'a aucun pouvoir avec eux ! C'est juste la femme de l'un d'eux ! Si Voldemort demande à... Par Merlin, s'il demande à… avoir Ginny dans sa chambre ? Ta mère ne pourra s'y opposé.

Malefoy resta figé un moment, il avait raison, sa mère n'avait jamais pu s'imposer quand son père lui infligeait le sort impardonnable du Doloris, alors que ce n'était que son mari, et pas le « Maitre » ! Certes, sa mère allait prendre soin d'elle, mais c'était côté vêtements et nourriture ! Weasley avait raison, sa sœur était en danger s'elle restait là-bas !

_ On doit la retrouver au plus vite !

* * *

><p>Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était attablé et buvait tranquillement son thé… Voilà ! C'était fait, toutes les revues du monde magique ne reparlaient que de lui et de son retour, enfin surtout de son coup au mariage de Potter.<p>

« L'enlèvement de la grande joueuse de Quidditch, Ginevra Weasley, au moment de son mariage.

Par : Rita Skeeter ».

_ Je ne la connais pas, mais cette Rita Skeeter commence à me faire croire qu'elle est suicidaire !

Il sourit, cette journaliste n'était pas la plus importante pour le moment, la plus importante pour lui à cet instant était Ginevra. Il ne cessait de rire à chaque fois qu'il se repassait la scène dans sa tête, quelle femme ! Quel culot ! Il se rappelait bien de cette petite au caractère bien à elle. Elle écrivait beaucoup déjà à l'époque, et alors à leur rencontre, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler, elle était très bavarde et parlait de tout et de rien à un parfait inconnu, à son « ami » rien qu'à elle. Pourtant, elle avait était bien silencieuse quand ils se sont revus…

Pff, chaque chose en son temps… Il allait bien s'amusait avec son nouveau « jouet », difficile mais amusant…

Que le jeu commence…


End file.
